


Turns

by sinofwriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: 1.“Quit ignoring me.”
Relationships: Peter Stone/Reader (Mentioned)
Kudos: 4





	Turns

His head snaps up, at the sound of his name, “- quit ignoring me.” Olivia says, standing in front of his desk, a hand on her hip.  
He sends her a sorry smile, “Look, Liv, I would love to help you out, but I can’t. I’m suppose to be on vacation as of thirty minutes ago and even if I wasn’t, I wouldn’t be able to help. What you are talking about reminds me of something Voight would do.”  
Her hand drops, as she takes in words, obviously disturbed by being compared to Voight. “I’ll forget about it.”  
He nods, hoping she actually will, as he picks up his briefcase. “This case will be handled by Smith.” Peter smiles at the expression on her face, “I know, not ideal, but there’s nothing I can do about it.”

Both of them exit the office, Olivia walks a few steps ahead, as Peter stops to talk to Carmen. She stops mid-step as the conversation takes a turn.

“Y/N is going to have your head for being late.” Carmen tells him, amused.  
“I know, but I think she’ll get over it, since I’m taking her on vacation.”  
She nods, “Hopefully. Now, go before you’re any later and she calls me asking if somehow you got a case.”  
He laughs, “I’m going.” He turns on his heel to head out, before spinning back around. “You gonna be okay walking home? I could walk you, Y/N wouldn’t mind.” He offers.  
She shakes her head, knowing that Y/N wouldn’t. “I’ll be fine, Peter. It’s only a couple blocks.”  
“Alright. See you in a week, Carmen.”  
“Bye.”

Peter doesn’t bother saying goodbye to Liv, choosing to instead give her a half hearted wave goodbye, before disappearing around the corner.


End file.
